Elite Farming
For a much more detailed guide, check it here! Elite farming, or elite grinding, is a method of earning quick items and currency in Mission mode where Elite Enemies occasionally appear. This type of method requires time and some good equipment, but superior items should be used to make the process faster. Recommended Items Weapons: *Any shotgun, Blunderbuss. *Any explosive weapon (Preferably, the Howitzer Gun). *Most automatic weapons (They usually do high damage). Gadgets: *Medikit. *Stun Grenade. Steps 1: Go to mission mode and select any map you want. *It is recommended to pick small/maze-like maps for shotguns and big/open maps for long-ranged weapons. 2: Once you enter the battlefield, quit the match if an elite enemy isn't present. *You can tell if you see Mike Hunter in battle, kill feed or the mini leaderboard as he is always replaced by an elite. Mike Hunter is also present if you hear the firing sound of the Rookie Machine Gun. 3: Repeat steps 1-2 until you see an elite enemy in the match. 4: Fight the elite until the match is over. He's your only target for this method, and if any of the regular Bots get in the way, kill them. 5: Repeat steps 1-4. Tips *Equip a specific resistance armor to reduce damage caused by the bots. The armors being: Anti-Explosive armor, Close Quarters armor, Brazilian Warrior armor, Black Hero Armor and Red Hero Armor. **If you don't have any of the above, use your best armor that provides high stat boost. *If you have a cash or xp Boosters, do not end the match. You can save it for multiplayer matches due to the fact that it gives more cash and XP per match. *Use long ranged weapons against elites using explosive weapons as they can easily kill you at close range. *There is a trick where you can never get hit by the elites. To do this, you must hug the elite as long as possible while firing. This is due to the fact they have long, oversized arms, but avoid the elites using explosive weapons. **Although, some of the elites must never be engaged in a close combat such as Nightmare, Hammer and Rex. These elites is much more dangerous in a close range battle. This trick is useless against these elites. *Avoid earning XP by quitting the match as tougher elites replace the weaker ones when you level up. *Because Bronco is the weakest bot out of all, farming is much more easier, especially if you have a Blunderbuss and you avoid earning XP. *Always kill Vulcan Dynamite and Snake Predator when they get close. They are the most annoying bots, reasons being that they engage at close range and will always target you when you're seen by them. So be careful if you're using an explosive weapon if they charge into your face. Also be wary of Rocket Crush, as he may kill you unexpectedly when you're weakened. *It is actually quite predictable when will the Elite appears. The first two matches after the last appearance will be Elite-free. The probability is at the 3rd, or 4th, or 5th, or 6th match after the last appearance. After that, this sequence resets. *Buy the Double Gold Booster for bigger gold rewards from elites. Gallery of Drops Earned 150drop.jpg| earned 250drop.jpg| earned 500drop.jpg| earned EBdrop.jpg|Small Experience Booster dropped CBdrop.jpg|Small Cash Booster dropped ISBossDrop.jpg|Immunity Shield dropped GoldDropFromBosses.jpg|Gold! Glorious Gold! Category:Tactics